Prompt: Frightening
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: As she tried to recount the events of the day so far up to this moment, his lips buzzed electrically on the pulse of her neck and she let out a moan, quickly derailing her train of thoughts. Mayuri x Nemu lemon, ft-ring my OC Inari Shirayuki of White Snow
1. Touching is Healing

**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach.**

**So, this is a lemony treat. Hope it doesn't come off as OOC. This is a two-shot, the first being a fan-service/context builder while the second is the whole point of the oneshot/prompt. I hope you enjoyed this. If you have any suggestions to fix it, please don't hesitate to put it in a review or send it in a PM. **

**I was wondering what you guys thought; do you think people would really allow Mayuri and Nemu to marry each other? Or would they say something like, "It's not as if we doubt your feelings for each other, but we cannot condone incest. As long as she carries your blood in her veins, she is essentially of your flesh and we cannot sanctify and legalize the union."**  
**Or would they actually agree if Mayuri promises that they won't pro-create because the only problem with consensual incest is that the offspring will have genetic defects. **

**What do you think? Could you answer please?**

* * *

**Prompt: Frightening**

As she tried to recount the events of the day so far up to this moment, his lips buzzed electrically on the pulse of her neck and she let out a moan, quickly derailing her train of thoughts. He usually wore his mask when he did it, she would've preferred that he at least take the ornaments off if he still wanted to keep the face paint on. Ah, she then remembered as his hands left her for a second to loosen his belt and remove his zanpakuto from the front of his waist.

Something had happened in the labs, a small word here and there that soon escalated to him accusing all that they were being dubious of him, of his genius and abilities. He was always so prideful. She tried to calm him, it would not have bode well to have stepped back and allowed him to destroy his lab in anger or kill more shinigami. And so, she bravely stood before him, every part of her save her voice begging him to stop and, if he needed, to take his anger on her instead, she could endure it better than the others - he had constructed her with that in mind. The beating had been brutal, even more so than she could remember. He had taught her never to scream in front of company and so when he delivered the first blow into her ribs, she contained the shriek that threatened to pour from her and instead it came out as the driest gasp.  
With the excellent control she had over her body, she willed herself to simply shut down, to numb herself as he released all of his pent-up stress and fury on her.

It didn't take him long to finish, it took about 15 minutes before he found that he was too bored to continue, that he had enough, or felt that she had had enough. When he left, that was when she willed sensation back to herself and when it definitely started to hurt.

From the vibrations on the ground, Nemu tried to make sure that he would be far enough to not hear her ask the shinigami that were surrounding her, "Please, would you bring me to the 4th division?"

They had practically dragged her purple-bruised, bleeding body through the doors, passing by the disapproving glances of some of the members there.

One medic had eagerly volunteered to heal Nemu, a medic by the name of Inari Shirayuki. During the healing process, the friendly shinigami had said over and over that Nemu did not deserve such treatment, that perhaps she should try to stand up for herself; it could not be so bad to go to another captain to discuss the amount of abuse from her captain, maybe she could get a transfer to another division. Nemu did not want to talk, she kept quiet.  
The shinigami continued talking until she slowly halted her words and asked, "You must think I'm being nosy in your business. But he's your father, he shouldn't treat you so badly. Fathers are supposed to love and care for their daughters."

Nemu did not respond.

The shinigami smoothed out Nemu's hair, "The bruises should be gone tomorrow if I did the job right." She laughed and then her eyes appeared to look sad, "I'll let you rest in here. Okay? If you need anything, just holler."

Nemu looked away, a long tired sigh escaping her.

"Or, I'll check in on you now and again." came the response with a nervous chuckle accompanying it.

As the shinigami was leaving, Nemu spoke out to her, "Thank you, Inari-san."

She slept. Or rather, she tried to sleep. It was basically her closing her eyes and seeing darkness, various images flickering past her sight as she tried to think of something to keep from going bored.

Then as she had struggled to sleep, she heard the door open. She had half-expected to see Shirayuki walk in again, but it was not her. Kurotsuchi Mayuri had entered the room, his expression indifferent and unreadable. She was not sure if he was disappointed in her that she had asked to be brought to the 4th division to be healed when perhaps he had expected her to stay in the 12th division to be healed by him. He may be angry, she thought, that she had probably insulted him by seeking out the help of the 4th division captain instead of him.

Then his hand raised up. She was frightened that he would strike her but felt this was probably the best place to get hurt, medical aid was nearby. But the back of his hand brushed soothingly across her cheek. He sighed. He leaned over the bed where she lay and all she could see was him afterwards.

Reader, this brings us back to the beginning of our story. He pulled her to the edge of the bed, his mouth over hers. They kissed and yet they did not kiss. There was only the willingness to submit, countered by the desire and the hunger to conquer. She loved the feeling of their face touching: to feel their foreheads tap against each others', their cheeks brushed as their lips moulded against one another's…

His hands roamed all over her body, the body that he knew by heart and memory to every inch, every nerve. Her hands found themselves entangled in the folds of his haori, gripping it as her legs shook. Her stomach did flip-flops. Their lips parted for but a second, until they resumed their lips' prayer quite like the hands of saints. His hips moved against hers, she grinded back until they both got into the rhythm that incited shrill moans from her and breathless grunting from him. One hand sandwiched itself between their chests, his palm cupping her breast and fondling it happily.  
The other slid downwards beneath her skirt, tugging the white panties she wore down her thighs. She shimmied her hips as best as she could out of the panties, though only one leg was able to free itself from the cottony thing. There was a growl rumbling in the back of his throat as she felt it on her own. He moved his arm beneath the knee of her free leg, hitching it up the side of his arm.

Reader, surely you still recall that he had loosened his belt and removed his zanpakuto.

Suddenly, she felt all the more exposed to him, all the more bare if you can imagine. Still, she kept her composure for him; he despised shyness and elusiveness in women, thus already having taught her to be straightforward instead of playing games. He released himself from his hakama and nailed himself deep within her. He thrust-ed into her, his grip on her arms and hips tightening. Her legs hooked around his form, wanting to be close despite he was hurting her and being too rough.

She brought her hips to join his time, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her moans escalated to screams. She chanted his name between breaths like a mantra, "Mayuri-sama, Mayuri-sama, Mayuri-sama…"

His head dove to the hollow of her neck, biting and licking vigorously. A rule that he had taught her well, had beaten and drilled and pounded into her that no one but him was allowed to hear her scream. Her screams were only for him to hear alone, if she allowed anyone to hear her scream he would punish her until she learned to control herself. And so alone, she screamed for him, he loved to hear women scream more than women. It was more lustful, she remembered he had remarked one day, more exciting. She felt horribly sore as he charged into her and she willed herself to be moist down there for him.

His enjoyment came before hers, if she even managed to come, it was because she was lucky and he was feeling generous. His movements changed and varied themselves, as though trying to find what would accommodate him best. She didn't mind, she didn't care; as long as he was inside her and with her. She closed her eyes and tried to think back to another time they were together, she fondly recalled an occasion when he had come home tired beyond measure and they were both in the bath… The memory brought the pleasure and she tried to hold him closer to her as he moved inside her.

He raised her one leg up high to his shoulder, she fell back onto the bed as he continued charging her. Her hands gripped the sheets at her side with white knuckles. She felt him deeper, could feel herself getting closer to the edge. His moves became more erratic: sometimes halting, sometimes going faster. Her screams ran from her throat as she grew louder, her legs aching and shaking. His fingers(except the middle of his right hand) dug and clawed into her hips and the top of her thighs. He lifted her core, moving it to how he wanted it, Reader, and she wanted him to control her, to bring himself to satisfaction because that was what she wanted too.

By fortunate luck they came together, violently and ardently. Reader, my words would only pale to the experience and I will not shame myself so. But she felt frightened for being so close to this man, this man who could easily break her in two and she would let him. This man she admired from afar, wanted, lusted for, desired and loved. Nemu felt her sticky skin grow hotter as he traced a long finger down from the red choker with teeth marks pressed into it to where they were joined. His hips jolted and she produced a sound that was a cross between a sigh and a scream if you can imagine such a sound, Reader. He bent down and that tongue of his crept out of his mouth, licking her lips until she parted them and accepted his invading tongue. She felt all at once satisfied, satiated, fulfilled, healthy, and cleansed: all from his touch and ahem, his surprisingly healing endowment, Reader. His hands came round her neck and pulled her up until she easily saw into his eyes. Her hands came up to the sides of his arm, just below his shoulders. "Mayuri-sama..." she breathed passionately.  
Their cheeks touched together before their lips met. As quickly as he had kissed her, he ended it just as tersely.

He moved away from the bed and her, already feeling his absence between her legs too acutely; and he fixed himself up, making sure that everything was in order and that there was no mess on him. Despite the strenuous activity they had done, his legs remained steady and unwavering. Hers, on the other hand, felt like rubber. Seeing him adjusting his belt and replacing his zanpakuto at his waist, she copied him and adjusted her clothes to dismiss that they had just had just been together in such a way.

His eyes scanned her over, "You've been here long enough, Nemu. Don't be so impudent to think that a body like yours would be so taxed by what I did to you."

She nodded her head, "Yes, Mayuri-sama."

She followed him back home to the 12th division.

* * *

**If you remember episode 200 of Bleach, he had healed Nemu in such a way, it suggests that it was sexual because of her blushing, the... suggestive movements of Mayuri, and Renji's and Ishida's reaction to seeing it. So, it's basically a guess that Mayuri has some sort of holy dick and he can heal her with it because... geez, I don't actually know how to explain it. I guess it jumpstarts her heart? I don't know. Anyone have any ideas? There's another chapter to this and that's it.**

**I hope the lemon scene was okay. If it seemed too short or too 'je ne sais quoi', please tell me so and I'll try to make it longer and... better, I suppose. Is there anyone out there who's good at writing lemons and likes Bleach? If so, would you help me write lemons?**


	2. As Frightening as Her Father

**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**So this is from the view of Inari Shirayuki, my Bleach OC from my other Bleach fanfic, White Snow which is going to be redone and fixed and updated. You may hate Shirayuki, but I guess that's the reaction I'm looking for because I don't want to make it sound like she's so perfect like a Mary Sue. I want her to have flaws though she means well. Well, please read and review. **

* * *

She was shaking, shocked by what she had just saw. She didn't know what she was going to say or what she was going to do. Inari Shirayuki was breathing hard, her hand over her racing heart. She had only meant to check on Nemu, see if she was sleeping well or if she would like something to eat. She had checked in earlier and saw that Nemu was asleep, but trembling as she did so. But that time when she checked, she had nearly swallowed her tongue to see that Kurotsuchi Mayuri had somehow infiltrated the patient's room. But that was not the most shocking part to regard. She did not want to see any more of it, but she could not tear her eyes away.

The 12th division Captain was raping his lieutenant.

She felt like she should've done something; call for help, try and get him away from her, something!… But she had watched as he brought his lieutenant's leg high on his side, as he buried himself inside of her and she screamed. For a few short seconds, she had watched the way his hips moved, how her hands were gripping her captain's haori. Shirayuki had held her breath and run away, speechless as what she had seen. She knew, everyone knew, at how he mistreated his lieutenant, his daughter, but to this extent? She didn't know what she was supposed to do, could she tell someone? This was a captain! What would happen to her if he somehow found out that she knew? She was an 11th seat while he was a captain!

She had seen Hollows, had fought them herself before, had seen monsters and remains of when they were done with their victims; yet to see this act done to one of her own before her sent her head spinning like never before. Bracing the wall for balance, she saw a shadow pass over her. That was when she saw him. The way he leered at everyone reminded her of a shark: head forward but eyes moving side to side, teeth bare to show all. She felt her face grow warm, the memory of them still painfully clear in her head; Nemu was walking demurely behind her with hands tucked together in front, he barked for her to go faster. Was this the moment for her to yell, "Stop!"? Should she confront him and tell him what she saw? Should she go find someone to tell about?

Work and duty put those thoughts at bay, but at night when she slept; it returned to haunt her, to know that there was someone like that lurking around the Seireitei as a Captain.

It was a Sunday she recalled because Sundays were usually the days when 11th division did their division practices together and they usually got about a third of them in the medical center to fix up a sprain or a broken arm. And then as usual, she had been the one that most of the 4th division left to Abari Renji, as they had been in Aizen's division together before he and her were transferred to 11th and 4th respectively. He had been asking about Momo and whether the two of them still saw each other often when Shirayuki told him to be quiet, clutching her head as she doubled over his legs.

He held her back up, trying to level her head, "Hey, Shirayuki-san. Are you okay?"

She struggled to maintain herself, but even she knew that something was wrong, "I… I'm so sorry! My head is killing me!"

It was perhaps the most embarrassing moment of her life and the only saving grace she had was that the 10th division captain wasn't there to see her faint over nothing. Renji's voice, though comforting, brought nails to her brow as he called out, "Hey! Can we get some help in here?"

Help came almost immediately. All of them asking what could've caused this and what had Renji done to her. Nothing, he had said. It perhaps took a turn for the worse when Shirayuki started vomiting quite violently, her skin turning a slow green. Now this was embarrassing.

They took her to another room, tied her down into the bed, and sought out help. Their captain came soon afterwards; apparently, the diagnosis was stomach poisoning. Shirayuki had turned red when it turned out to be so. Bucket loads of water to upchuck more of the bile, a few pills to calm herself down and a new uniform to change into had her feel all the more better.  
However, as Unohana was leaving and telling her that she should sit down for an hour or so before going back to work, Shirayuki stopped her. "Unohana-taicho."

She turned around, closing the door. Clearly, she was well-versed in sensing that something might've been amiss. She came close to her, "Yes, Inari-san?"

"I… I have to tell you something, but do you think that perhaps… you won't tell anybody that I told you? I don't want anyone to know that I know."

Unohana asked, her hand gently touching Shirayuki's, "What is it?"

It had been days since it had happened. Could she still tell and have something done about it? What if they didn't believe her, what if they didn't want to believe her? Would they think she was nosy if she told, it wasn't her that it had happened to… Being more than 300 years old did not make you any more wise or experienced as you would think.  
Biting the bullet, she went for it, "The other day when the 12th division brought in its lieutenant because…" she was about to mention it as a beating from the 12th division captain, but knew that she should be delicate already with the matter that was at hand, "the injuries she had, I saw that Kurotsuchi-taicho had come into the room where she was sleeping when I wasn't watching."

Worry was on Unohana's face. "Oh dear… He didn't hurt her, did he?"

"He… he was…" she felt like she shouldn't even mention the word around this kind lady, "Acting inappropriately towards her." she blurted, but she needed to be more exact. She took a deep breath and continued, "He… was doing something weird to her, something… lascivious." The last word was the only word she knew that could make the conversation sound polite while still showing the seriousness of how she thought of it.  
Then she clapped her heads before and bowed her head low apologetically, "I'm sorry that it's taken this long to tell you, but I felt so guilty that I didn't do anything to stop him!"

She smoothed the top of her head, the voice now stern, "No, it's not your fault. You haven't mentioned this to anyone else, have you?"

She shook her head ardently, "No, Unohana-taicho! I thought it wasn't any of my business, but… it just seems so wrong! I had to tell someone! To imagine that one of the esteemed captains is someone who would… use his lieutenant like that just disturbs me!"

"Please, don't worry, leave this to me and I will discuss it with him." she headed for the door, her hand gripped her sword's hilt.

Shirayuki called out one last time, "Unohana-taicho! You won't let _him_ know that I said anything, right?" Hopefully, the 4th division captain knew who she meant by "him".

"I won't."

* * *

Then around the Seireitei, there was some talk of scandal involving the 12th division and its first and second seats. She had later heard from Unohana herself that she must've been mistaken in what she saw; that it was not what it looked like, but he had actually been 'helping her'. The words came like a slap to the face. How, she had asked, how could that be helping someone? Unohana didn't spend much time explaining, just saying that because they shared the same blood, their bodies had special properties that could aid one another; though of course, it had not hurt his explanations about his creation's design by demonstrating how it could easily be mistaken for something worse. Shirayuki had paled, imagining him doing to Nemu what she had seen before in front of other captains to prove himself innocent.

Though Unohana had promised that Kurotsuchi Mayuri would never know who had reported him on the pretense of lewd behaviour, Shirayuki still had that unpleasant feeling that he knew it was her. And so for a few months after that, Renji regularly walked with her to and back if she ever had to go near the 12th division or went out alone for her duties.

* * *

Then it was a while later that Shirayuki saw Nemu again. She had come to the 4th division herself to be treated for burns that had occurred while she was working and she did not want to bother her Captain as he was in the middle of studying up on something and locked himself in one of their libraries. Not even needing to volunteer, Unohana assigned Shirayuki to treating Nemu. The silence was awkward, there were so many things that Shirayuki wanted to ask and say but knew better than doing what she was thinking of. But she had to talk to her, had to try and understand her, let her know that she was not alone and help was always at the ready.

"Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho, we are friends, aren't we?" Shirayuki began, her hands making good work of trying to rid the violent scars that covered Nemu's forearms. She was dubious about the reason that Nemu had been in an accident at the 12th division labs, she believed that Kurotsuchi must've tortured her. The image of him and her together in that room came before her and she had to forcefully will the image away, shaking her head. Shirayuki gripped Nemu's hands, giving them a soft pat over the knuckles, "I mean, I consider you a friend, but hopefully you consider me a friend as well…"

Her face was indifferent, for a second Shirayuki was nervous about how she was going about this, but she felt it was her moral duty to be supportive to this woman she had heard such pitiful things about. She felt that Nemu probably needed a friend, did Nemu have any friends she could talk to?

The scars were almost faded away and Shirayuki turned away to grab bandages from the nearby table. "Friends are someone that you know, that you worry about; they're someone you like. I like you, Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho. We've known each other for a few years and I always worry about you whenever I see you… so I think of myself as your friend. Do you possibly see me as a friend?" she asked.

There was a lengthy silence from Nemu as she flexed her fingers. Shirayuki returned to her side and started wrapping the bandages around her arms. Finally came the quiet answer, "Yes, Inari-san. We are friends."

"That's good… Then you won't mind if I call you Nemu-chan if I let you call me Shirayuki-chan." Shirayuki enthusiastically added, but when she saw Nemu's face of indifference, she grew nervous again and nervously acquired, "… Or could I call you Nemu-san?"

"Nemu-san is fine."

Shirayuki smiled as warmly as she possibly could, one arm was bandaged well and she began bandaging th other arm. As she begun unravelling the package of bandage roll, she asked as though she was speaking to a child(because, Reader, despite the appearances between them, Shirayuki was the more advanced in age than Nemu), "Nemu-san, do you understand what morality is?"

Her answer was like something she had read out of a dictionary, no hesitance, no thought in between: entirely textbook in tone and essence. Shirayuki supposed that she must've looked it up and memorized it. That man probably never taught her anything other than he was boss to her.  
"It is the distinction between good or evil, right or wrong."

"Oh, good! But, um… do you know what rape is?" she asked delicately.

"It is sexual activity that has been forcefully done." was the dry-cut answer.

"Do you think it's right or wrong, Nemu-san?" she asked, the discussion was going much better than she thought it would.

"A large majority would agree that it is wrong."

She wanted to palm-slap herself. But she supposed that it was not Nemu's fault. Surely that man who called himself her father taught her to never speak for herself, "But, I'm asking you if you think it's wrong."

This time, there was some hesitation when she spoke, "Yes, I think it is wrong."

She finished wrapping her arm and bound it to make sure it wouldn't slip off. "And even if the person who raped you is someone close to you, it's still wrong if it's done against your will." She turned away for a second to prescribe some creams from the shelf. "Nemu-san, if your captain ever does anything like that to you, you can tell someone and they'll protect you. No one should be used like that, it's wrong. Just because he's a captain doesn't give him any right, do you know that?"

It was quick like a whip, "My captain has not raped me."

She slowly turned around, letting the words sink into her. Of course, she had probably been taught that what he did to her wasn't rape. But it still didn't change the fact that he was her father. If he was so much of a genius, couldn't he have thought up some other way to heal her? Did he have to do… that?  
"Nemu-san, but… he is your father, right?"

"Yes, he is my father and my creator." the lines sounded practice, Shirayuki couldn't believe that Nemu was speaking this frankly without that man here.

"You are his daughter, right? I mean, this is something that's quite new, I myself have never seen the finished product of anything like you, I mean like this. It's his blood in you, his flesh. Am I correct to assume that?"

"Yes, you are correct."

Shirayuki returned to her side with the cream in hand, pouring some out into a smaller container nearby and handing it to Nemu. She took it and slipped into the folds of her uniform, Shirayuki went to write out a prescription on how often and how much it should be applied to the skin. While her own abilities had healed the flesh, the cream would make it stronger. "Nemu-san, have you ever heard about incest?"

There was another Webster-worthy answer, "It is sexual activity done by those who are closely related to each other."

"Do you think it's okay? To do incest? Even with someone who gave you life?" Shirayuki asked, her voice rising in tone and shrillness.

"No." she replied. She was sure that it sounded slightly quieter than usual.

"Even if it's not rape, Nemu-san, it's still just as wrong, maybe even worse. Say, if your captain were to… order you to do something… like that or tell you that it's for your good that he does it, it's not right and he is not allowed to demand that of you."

Nemu looked up at her with something cold in her expression. It gave Shirayuki the thought of a neutral statue suddenly looking angry in a certain light. Nonetheless, it felt like she had just said the wrong thing.  
"I exist because of my captain; even if it were not his orders, I would be willing to die for him."

"Nemu-san, I'm asking you this because I worry about you." there was a pause here, "If it's too personal, you can always tell me and I'll stop. But… have you ever had sex with your captain?"

"I cannot confirm nor deny the question."

The air around Nemu seemed to be dangerous, like Shirayuki was crossing lines. But she had only meant to help, why wouldn't Nemu appreciate that? She backed away from the lieutenant, her hands coming up defensively about her in case she should be attacked.  
"I bet you hear this all the time: your captain is very frightening. I get chills whenever he's here. In fact, about 200 years ago, he still scared me though he was only a third seat at the time. It's this look about him, that determination that he'll do whatever he must to get what he wants."

"My captain is very diligent in his work." Nemu stood up, her height suddenly looking taller.

She ran a hand though her hair, a sick feeling in her stomach and her head pounding, "How can… how can you be so loyal to him, Nemu-san?"

She didn't shrug her shoulders or anything like that, she stood tall and proud, but her head faltered and lowered slightly, "It's difficult to explain. But I do not mind what happens to me as long as my captain is advantageous in it."

Shirayuki suddenly realized that this woman in front of her wasn't all that different from her father. That they were of the same blood, that they were probably just as dangerous as each other. She gulped, "It is like they say…. Like father, like daughter."  
There was a pause here. She tried to find the will to face this woman, this sinful woman who could not understand what sin was or how it felt like to know.  
"No offence, Nemu-san, but you are quite a frightening woman."

There was no answer from the lieutenant. The silence between them was heavy. She felt immediately guilty as soon as the words had left her mouth, but she could not find the power within herself to say sorry. She was actually frightened! When she was still writing down the report that the 12th division lieutenant had come in for a visit, she went ahead and told Nemu that she could leave now if she wanted. Originally, she had imagined that she would try to keep Nemu with her as long as possible to keep her away from her captain, but seeing Nemu standing so close to the door had Shirayuki think otherwise. Inwardly, she hoped she was doing the best thing by letting Nemu do what she wanted with her Captain: she had tried after all and the help proved to be futile.

"Sayonara, Shirayuki-san." Nemu bid to her with a nod of her head.

Shirayuki waved goodbye, a smile plastered on her face like a wet towel. "Sayonara, Nemu-san. We… we should get together sometimes and talk!" she yelled at the last moment, really wanting to show Nemu that perhaps she could be her confidante in anything she had to confide in.

Nemu turned around slowly, her face blank of emotion, the air around her felt as false as her life. "I shall have to ask my captain if he would allow that."

As the figure of Nemu slowly became a blurry thing, then a dot, then gone; Shirayuki returned through the doors back to the wing she was working at. She leaned against the wall and thought back to their conversation. Now that she thought about it, it was the only conversation the two had had besides the occasional "hello" and "how are you"and "are you doing well". She replayed all the words in her head, letting it sink into her brain: some words she kept, some was forgotten and some she changed because she was pretty sure that that was what Nemu was actually trying to say.

Then Shirayuki was not so sure if she wanted to be Nemu's friend after all.

* * *

**So this sort of gives you an idea of how people on the outside look at Mayuri's and Nemu's relationship together.**

**Also, I wanted to mention this. Even though this fanfic may have you hate Shirayuki, I just want to point out some things about her. She's a nice girl, she wants to be helpful and friendly. But sometimes those intentions screw her up or mess her up. That's life, it doesn't work out exactly how you want it. Same for her, she thought she would be something like a hero to Nemu, turned out she couldn't be because Nemu didn't want/need her as her hero: she already had Mayuri. **

**So, tell me what you think? If it sucked, tell me and I'll try to fix it. **

**Just to let you know, the fourth from the bottom piece of dialogue was really the point of the prompt of Frightened. **


End file.
